This invention is in the field of water-base alkaline cleaning solutions that are used to descale and derust objects made of steel and other iron alloys. The object that needs to be descaled and derusted, for example a drill bit, may be contaminated with a water-insoluble machining lubricant and a smut consisting generally of machining lubricant and small metal particles congealed together. Conventional water-base alkaline cleaning solutions do not have the ability to completely dissolve machining lubricants. The present invention has this ability.
An example of a widely used water-based alkaline cleaning agent is a product manufactured by McGean-Rohco, Inc., of Livonia, Mich. 48150, and sold under the trademark ROPREPP.RTM. DERUSTER WT. This product, ROPREPP.RTM. DERUSTER WT, is a liquid deruster concentrate containing surfactants, complexing agents, and 25-30 wt. % sodium hydroxide. Consequently, it has a pH that is strongly basic. It is used to derust and descale objects made of steel and other iron alloys. Further information about the composition of ROPREPP.RTM. DERUSTER WT may be found in its Material Safety Data Sheet (MSDS No. 13075, revision 3, of May 1, 1997) which is incorporated by reference herein.
An example of a widely used water-insoluble machining lubricant is a machining lubricant manufactured by The Orelube Corporation, of Plainview, N.Y. 11803, and sold under the trademark BOELUBE.RTM. 70106. This product, BOELUBE.RTM. 70106, is a long chain alcohol-base machining lubricant, which is a free flowing, water-insoluble liquid at room temperature. Further information about the composition of BOELUBE.RTM. 70106 may be found in its Material Safety Data Sheet of Aug. 6, 1997 which is incorporated by reference herein.